


Home Again, Home Again

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Fluff, Gen, speedwriting advent 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long time back on Cybertron, Beaxhcomber returns to the place that became his new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again, Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2013 TF Speed writing advent calendar. my prompt was this picture: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_MpMK8pkh6tk/TU7KBXMKzUI/AAAAAAAAABo/73Xk7FzHwvI/s1600/SnowBeech.jpg

"Hello, old friend."

Beachcomber made his way to the gnarled tree near the old _Ark_ crash site (now an American national monument) and laid his hand against the snow covered trunk. It was bowed, from the weight of the frozen water and old injuries, courtesy of both Decepticon assaults and nature. It was also a strong tree, and the blue minibot was happy to see that it had thrived in his absence.

"Been a while, I know." Beachcomber moved his hand, taking a moment to marvel at the perfect void his body heat had created in the snow. He smiled. "I'm glad to see you still here. I know a lot changes on Earth in three hundred years. Those saplings Hound and I took back to Cybertron for the greenhouse dome are doing pretty well, too. It's nice to have that little bit of Earth on Cybertron, but it's not quite the same as sharing a snowy afternoon with an old friend."

The minibot reached into his subspace and pulled out a few caged birdseed cubes. Carefully, he laced ribbons through the hanging loops--he could never put a hook into this old friend--and the looped them over the snow-heavy boughs. "I remember how the birds loved you, especially that pair of cardinals. I loved seeing them with you, especially when it was snowy like this. I thought you might like to have more friends, so I brought these suet blocks. The humans pack them full of seeds, nuts and berries to feed the birds all year. These will last a couple of months, probably, so I'll come back to replace them at the end of the winter."

A small reddish brown female cardinal landed on Beachcomber's hand as he hung the last block. The blue mech held still as she examined the feeder, then smiled widely as she began pecking at it to remove a seed. "Look at that. It's working already."


End file.
